


Childhood Friends

by LilianFlower



Category: cryaotic, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I do this, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower
Summary: Cryaotic x Reader |You were forced to go to your friend's fourth wedding as her maid of honor. Again. But when you meet a man at that wedding you can't help but feel as if you've met him before, and things get a little crazier than what you're used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ugh  
> god help us all   
> cause i'm a murderer  
> also because there's no youtube section?

_"Hi!" Said a little girl as she walked up to a little boy. The boy seemed reluctant to answer._  
 _"Uh- hi.." He finally responded._  
 _The girl wore a pink sundress with ribbons flowing all around her. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut for convenience._  
 _"I saw you playing alone," the girl started, "and I wanted to join you so you wouldn't feel lonely."_  
 _"What about... Cooties..?" He said quietly. The girl blinked then laughed loudly._  
  
 _"Do you really believe in that stuff? That's only a thing little boys came up with so they can stay away from girls like me!"_  
 _"Are.. Are you sure?" The girl nodded at his question then she held her hand out to him._  
 _"My name's (Y/n)! What's yours?"_  
 _"Ryan," Ryan shook (Y/n)'s hand hesitantly._  
 _"It's nice to meet you Ryan! What'cha playing now?" (Y/n) sat down next to Ryan, tucking her sundress under her knees as she was sitting on them._  
 _"Just.. Cars."_  
 _"Cars? I don't see what's so exciting about them."_  
 _"It's not exciting. The dolls you girls play seem more fun than the toys they make for us boys."_  
 _"Oh.. Well, I'm sorry."_  
 _"It's not your fault so don't worry about it.."_  
 _"Okay."_  
-  
      _BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

  
        I open my eyes from my slumber. It's way too bright outside. That's what I get for leaving the curtains open last night.

  
        I sit up in my bed, hitting the same old button on my same old digital alarm clock. I take my IPhone 5s off of its charger and check my gmail. 

        Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail. I delete all of them then check my texts. Seems Cheyanne invited me to something. I think it says a party. 

        _"Hey, girl! It's Cheyanne here._  
 _I am formally (lol get it, FORMAL IS A THING HA!) invite you to my wedding with Dr. (Aw-My-gawd, yes! He IS a doctor!) Kadiddlehopper. Please where the most prettiest dress you have because I want to impress my husband! Especially since he hasn't met you yet."_

     I start texting back.   
 _"Dr. Kadiddlehopper? That's a strange last name. Yeah, sure. I'll come. When's the wedding?"_

        I got a text almost immediately back.   
      _"This Saturday. Well, next Saturday. It IS saturday. Lol"_

_"Lol yeah I get it. Thanks for inviting me, Cheyanne."_

_"No prob gurl! Make sure the dress is dark blue!"_

_"I got it, thanks lol"_  
-  
        The day of the wedding came. It was such a boring week I didn't even bother making note of it. It was just the same routine: Wake up, eat, go to work, eat at work, go to a restaurant for dinner, eat, sleep. Over and over. Besides I already owned a dark blue dress. 

        I stood next to all the other bridesmaids, all of them giving me jealous glares because I was the maid of honor. 

        I sigh. Seriously Cheyanne. Just because I'm not married doesn't mean I'm not happy. Already three times she tried to hijack the tossing of the bouquet so that I would always catch it. At least she got different bridesmaids this time. 

        The music starts up, so I straightened my posture. The other bridesmaids stopped their glare and straitened theirs too. 

        I looked over to where the groomsmen are. There were two, unlike the four that were on the bride's side. One seemed younger than the other. I look at the one directly across from me, he had brown hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. I would be wearing glasses too but I have my contacts in today. 

        The groom obscured my vision of the man, snapping me back into reality. I look over at the isle and see the bride Cheyanne walk down with her beautiful flowing dress filled with white roses jutting out of both her veil and her gown. 

        This is was the same dress she wore for the last three weddings. Seriously, why would you keep getting married then divorced? Talk about money problems. 

        The groom and his bride exchange their vows. With what I can see Cheyanne being all giddy and not really nervous at all, probably because she's done this so many times, and the groom's gentleness in his eyes.. These two make the perfect husband and wife. 

        They kiss and the after party ensues. I'm hanging out with Cheyanne near the cake, which is red velvet covered in white icing. She wanted to surprise everyone, when the groom and the groomsman I saw earlier walk up to us. 

        "Aw, hi sweetie~" Cheyanne said as she kissed her new husband. 

        "Hello there darling~" the groom answered. "Are you having a fun time?"

        "Yes I am. How about your friend is he having a good time?" Cheyanne asks her husband, nodding her head towards his groomsman. 

        "Oh, uh, yeah. I am. It's fun here. Yeah." That fluttering voice sounds awfully familiar...

        "Oh, I'm so glad!" Cheyanne exclaimed. Then she looked over at me, noticing my glare on him that I didn't know I had until then. I embarrassingly looked away. 

        Cheyanne looked like she had a light bulb go off in her head as her eyes flashed brilliantly. She walked up to me then pushed me into the groomsman. 

        "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed. The groomsman had his arms around my waist. Both our faces went red and I backed away quickly. "Nope, nope nope nope nope. NOPE!" I yelled as I walked away. Cheyanne grabbed my arm. 

        "Aw, come on! You need a guy and I just got one. I saw you looking at him while I was walking down the isle!"

        "Well I wasn't. So get off my back about it! So what I never had a boyfriend all my life? I don't care about it at all!"

        "You're such a debby downer. Just go talk to him. I know you were looking at him. Maybe it wasn't like you were thinking him as cute and all but you were and I know it!"

        "It was just a coincidence. I ended up looking at him because I was staring straight ahead."

        "Give him a chance. For me?" Cheyanne's eyes became big. She was using her puppy dog eyes. 

        "Ah, ugh. Cheyanne. You're being a child."

        "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

        "... Fine! I'll spend the night with him. Not in that way!"

        "O-M-F-G, thanks Hun!" She ran off to her husband. 

        I sighed as the groomsman walked up to me.  He was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

        "Don't. Speak."

        "But-" He started but I cut him off again.

        "Table. Go sit down. I'm getting some punch." I walked off after pointing to the table for him to sit at. 

        After pouring two cups of punch- non alcoholic. I hate alcohol- I sit down at the table I told the groomsman to sit at and I pass him one of the cups of punch.

        "So, what's your name?" I say. He hesitates to speak. I understand after what I just did acting like his mom or whatever. "Aren't you going to say it?"

        "Oh, uh.. It's Ryan."

        "Nice name. Very common."

        "And yours would be?"  
        

        "(Y/n). Suck. Worst name ever."

        "Nah, I wouldn't think so. I like your name. It's uncommon."

        "Ya think? Hm, well I never heard anybody else around here with that name."

        "See?"

        "Yeah, yeah, I see it." I sigh, signalling that he won that argument. I lean on my right arm, looking at the dance floor. I spot Cheyanne and her husband dancing around to 70's Disco. I can tell she's trying to lure me out because of how much I love Disco.

        "Do you want to dance?" I look at Ryan, a surprised look on my face. I smile and giggle.

        "No thanks, I'm good. I've had enough excitement tonight to last a lifetime."

        "If you say so. I'm gonna go dance." And he left. I can't wait to leave.


End file.
